


Late Evening

by anemptymargin



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas and Danny in bed on a late night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Random fluffy bit. I dunno, I think I wrote this a while back and never posted it?

It was late when Nicholas got in for the night, determined not to wake up Danny he stripped down in the bathroom and pulled on his dressing gown to ward off the chill Danny insisted he needed to sleep right. At first it had felt a bit strange to be sharing a bed with anyone, even Janine had insisted that they live apart. He’d never really properly slept with another person before, let alone on a regular basis. Danny didn’t always sleep there, but over the last several months since they’d become more… physical… he had become more of a permanent fixture around the cottage. Silently, Nicholas crept into the dark bedroom, stepping over the house shoes Danny always left at the foot of the bed as he made his way to the far side - slipping under the duvet with only the softest whisper of the nylon cover.

“Mmmm, Nicholas…” Danny murmured, still mostly asleep, as he wrapped a strong arm around his companion and pulled him in close. “Yer late tonight.”

Nicholas laughed softly; pushing his back against Danny’s yielding body. “Wanted to finish up the last of the training packets for next month.” He muttered, fairly certain Danny didn’t particularly care why he was up so late.

Danny let his palm flatten out against Nicholas’ chest, sneaking inside his dressing gown to touch the warm skin beneath. “Missed a good match.” He yawned softly, leaning in closer to brush aside the fabric and placed a gentle kiss on Nicholas’ bare shoulder.

“Caught it at the station.” Nicholas answered quietly. Danny didn’t respond for a long moment, his palm rubbing sleepy circles over Nicholas’ chest. Assuming he was falling asleep, Nicholas leaned forward to open the bedside table - his fingers groping blindly.

“Mmm, up for a bumming then?” Danny muttered, probably sounding quite sexy in his mind. With a rumbling growl, he hooked his hand over Nicholas’ hip, grinding himself against the curve of his ass - thoroughly exposed by the short dressing gown that had pushed up around his hips as he bent.

“Danny!” Nicholas let slip a slight giggle, his fingertips finding the curved plastic semicircle. The thought was tempting, but he knew very well their painful attempts at intercourse were best left to moment when they were not so sleepy and had better lighting. “I’m just getting on my mouthpiece.”

“You wear a retainer?” Danny giggled, still pushing his half aroused member against Nicholas’ backside. “Knew you was a big nerd…”

“It’s not a retainer.” Nicholas grumbled, rolling on his back with the custom guard in his hands. “It’s an occlusion splint so I don’t grind my teeth off.” He muttered, sliding his finger around the curve to find the proper placement in the dark. “Almost chewed through this one, actually… remind me to ring for an appointment in the morning.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Danny nodded, resigning himself to cuddle up under Nicholas’ arm with his head resting against his slender chest. “Keeps me up half the bloody night.” He muttered, once more rubbing his palm under the skewed dressing gown against the familiar skin.

“Danny, that’s impossible.” Nicholas stroked his fingers absently through Danny’s hair. “Your snoring keeps me up half the night.”

“I don’t snore.” Danny slid his hand upward, enjoying the soft blonde hairs brushing against his palm. “Never have.”

“You sound like you’re trying to inhale your pillow.” Nicholas grimaced as he returned to his task, pushing the custom fit guard into place - the hard plastic digging into his gums.

“Well if it’s so bad you don’t have to sleep with me. You could always just tell me to fuck off home.” Danny grumbled, quickly rolling up onto his side, quite effectively turning his back.

Nicholas didn’t speak, only rolled up right against his companion - wrapping an arm over the larger man’s chest and stroking his fingers through the soft dark hair until Danny relaxed back against him. He was right where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
